


~~Iwaizumi Hajime Week 2k16~~

by hajiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Getting Together, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Iwaizumi Week, Iwaizumi Week 2016, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Ouija, Pining, Post-Graduation, Songfic, Unrequited Love, oikuro hinted at in 6, slightly nsfw at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Superhero / Delinquent / Seijou Blue<br/>Day 2: Training camp / Food / Smiles<br/>Day 3: Pokemon / Hobbies / Silly Moments<br/>Day 4: Pride / Insecurities / Serious Moments<br/>Day 5: Team Swap / Sports Day / Memorable Quotes<br/>Day 6: University / Role Model / Teammates<br/>Day 7: Free Prompt / AU / Anime vs. Manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer and more detailed, but I really need to get a jump-start on some of the other prompts ; ~ ; 
> 
> Also-- I'll try to update this daily, according to the prompt, but some might be a tad late, I'm sorry...
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy~!

The sky was bright, clear, welcoming. Birds sang from their temporary positions in the trees, luring people out of their homes to walk the streets and talk and laugh.

Iwaizumi hated it.

His thick-soled boots muffled all sound as he made his way down one of the calmer side streets, his hands jammed deep into his pockets. With his slitted green eyes darting from side to side he ducked into one of the abandoned buildings that was a common haunt for him, and quietly picked his way through the rubble.

There was a soft whistle from behind him and Iwaizumi turned quickly, a little bit of his hostility fading. “Issei,” he muttered, inclining his head a little. His partner-in-crime nodded back, his expression drawn into a lazy smirk.

“I should follow you here more often,” said Matsukawa quietly. “Your ass looks _fine_ in those jeans.”

Iwaizumi snorted, folding his muscled arms and leaning against one of the faded walls. “Yeah, well, it was the wrong day to wear black jeans,” he answered, glaring out one of the numerous holes in the ceiling to the clear, sunny sky. “My ass is burning up.”

“What a shame,” Matsukawa said mildly, and took a step closer. Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible.

“Issei, why are you back so soon?” Iwaizumi asked, pursing his lips. “I thought you were taking out the security camera on Fourth and Oak.”

“I already did,” the other said, the corners of his mouth still curled into a smirk. “I actually came to deliver some… _unfortunate_ news.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. “And?” He prompted lazily, lighting one and slipping the package back into his pocket.

“You know the rich boy we were taunting a few days back?” Matsukawa asked quietly. “Oikawa?”

“Yeah, the really bitchy one,” Iwaizumi answered with a shrug, inhaling deeply and letting smoke furl out from his mouth and nose. “What about him?” He tacked on when Matsukawa was silent for a moment.

“He was found dead outside of St. Aoba’s Cemetery,” the taller male said bluntly. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over at Matsukawa, hastily lowering his cigarette. 

“Really?” He inquired, fighting to keep his tone nonchalant. Matsukawa nodded slowly.

“He and four others,” the latter added, and Iwaizumi nearly choked on the smoke still residing in his lungs.

“Five people died?” He asked incredulously. “Who did it, do you know?”

Matsukawa’s head tilted suspiciously, eerily. “Why do you care so much?” He shot back without missing a beat. “They were nothing but a pain in the ass.”

“Because _five people_ is too many,” Iwaizumi hissed, taking a step forward. “The blame has got to go to someone, and most likely, it’ll be going to _us._ ”

When Matsukawa was silent for a moment too long Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?” He asked slowly, and Matsukawa’s expression twisted a little.

“Of course not,” he said. “But I know who did.”

***

“Who the _fuck_ are the Dudebro Dipshits?” Iwaizumi asked scathingly, folding his arms tightly and leaning back in his chair. He and Matsukawa had traveled deeper into the house, and were currently occupying most of the dining room thanks to the latter’s pacing. 

“Obviously those aren’t their real names,” Matsukawa began to explain, still pacing. “That’s just what Tsukishima and I like to call them. They are Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Kotarou, and normally, they just cause minor nuisances.”

Matsukawa stepped closer, resting his fingertips on the tabletop. “I checked the security camera on Fourth,” he said lowly. “The one outside of the cemetery? It was definitely those two-- they fuckin’ waved at the camera. They’re responsible for the deaths.”

The other male took a moment to process things, then sighed heavily. “Who all was killed? Do you have names?”

“It’s not my fuckin’ job to find that out!” Matsukawa said with a scowl. “I’m not on the forensics team or some shit! I’m only telling you this because it _might_ end up being a turf war or a scuffle or something like that. There’re only two of them, but they’re right pains-in-the-ass.”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. “If we knew the motive behind the killings, then we’d be able to figure out where they--”

“We’re not police officers,” Matsukawa interrupted harshly. “We’re not going to get any more involved with this than we already have, unless one of our own is threatened. Just shut your pretty little mouth and let the fuzz take care of them, alright?”

With great reluctance Iwaizumi sat back, but his expression began to turn devious. If those two provided a real challenge for the police and detective agencies, then things _finally_ might start to get interesting.


	2. Day 2: Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's smile did three things.

Iwaizumi’s smile lit up the room.

That simple, rarely-seen expression never failed to lift the spirits of those around him. Iwaizumi’s green eyes would crinkle at the corners and his dimples would show and occasionally he would laugh as well, the sound low and breathless and _beautiful._ Anyone that knew Iwaizumi also knew that he hated his laugh, and thought his dimples were gross (“they’re a _facial deformity,_ idiots”) but he was the only one that thought such things.

Iwaizumi’s smile caused men and women to swoon.

Such a phenomenon occurred after practice one day. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa were out in search of food, and once Oikawa had secured milk bread, he’d marched up to the counter to pay. However he had not seen-- or at least, hadn’t heeded-- the ‘slippery floor’ sign and went skidding forward, all the while shrieking at the top of his lungs. The package of bread went soaring through the air, over the counter, and smacked the cashier right in the face.

Silence clogged the room for a moment but Iwaizumi was the first to break it, snickering quietly and grinning.

“That was _so_ dumb, Shittykawa, watch where you’re going,” he’d said, and people around him physically stopped to stare. One woman even clutched at her chest.

Iwaizumi’s smile broke Oikawa’s heart.

It was the smile he wore when he made a particularly good spike, the smile he wore when he aced a test, the smile he wore when he won yet another arm wrestle against Kyoutani. 

It was also the smile he had on when he walked into practice hand-in-hand with Hanamaki. His eyes were bright and his expression was cheerful, and when he released Hanamaki’s hand to go change, he hadn’t seen the horrified expression on Oikawa’s face.

“You’re dating Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked the pink-haired third year, and Hanamaki smiled tightly.

“I am,” he said softly. He glanced over at Matsukawa, who was contemplating them with a frown and a wrinkled brow.

“Good for you guys,” both Matsukawa and Oikawa said, and neither of them meant it.

***

Iwaizumi’s smile did three things; it lit up a room, made people swoon, and broke Oikawa’s heart.

It did all three of those things on his wedding day, as well.

Iwaizumi’s smile lit up the room when he answered ‘I do’ to the officiant.

Iwaizumi’s smile made people-- or, rather, Hanamaki-- swoon when it was directed right at him, so full of love and admiration that Oikawa wanted to throw up.

Iwaizumi’s smile broke Oikawa’s heart when he turned towards him, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ before all of his attention was back on Hanamaki. Rings were slipped on, kisses were given, and the cheers that erupted from onlookers were tumultuous. Tears were streaming down Oikawa’s cheeks as Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, pulling him closer so that the photographer could get a picture of the ones closest to the grooms. Iwaizumi’s strong arm sidled around Oikawa’s waist and the taller male let it, putting on a wide, horribly fake smile for the photographer.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Oikawa remembered making a hasty, unconvincing excuse before getting the _hell_ out of there. He walked for a little while before he couldn’t take it anymore and slumped down against a building, unable to control his sobs. He could still hear the sounds of music and laughter, and to Oikawa, they were mocking.

He heard someone coming and lifted his head, his heart plummeting into his stomach. “I-Iwa-chan?” He hiccuped.

“Why’d you leave?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, sitting down next to his best man. Oikawa was a complete wreck, whereas Iwaizumi was looking as handsome as ever. It _really_ wasn’t fair.

“I told you, I w-wasn’t feeling well,” Oikawa said, swallowing and attempting to stand. “I’m still not, s-so--”

“Tooru, stop,” Iwaizumi interrupted, catching the younger male’s hand. Oikawa yanked it away, his vision swimming.

“I-Iwa-chan, I can’t…”

“I need you to be here,” Iwaizumi insisted, standing up. “Oikawa, you’re my best friend, my best man, I… I need you to be here. Please.”

Oikawa swallowed thickly, his heart racing furiously. Every part of him was screaming to leave, to get out while he could, and yet…

“Okay,” he whispered, tears still clinging to his lashes. “I w-will.”

Iwaizumi never found out why Oikawa was crying that night.


	3. Day 3: Silly Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _What the everloving fuck is going on?!_ "

“Five hundred yen says those two start making out while we’re still here.”

Those hushed words drew Iwaizumi’s attention and he looked over and Matsukawa, frowning. “I’m sorry?”

“The two over there.” Matsukawa pointed across the convenience store towards a couple currently looking at cold drinks. “The guy’d been trying to grope her earlier. Have you not been listening to my complaints for the past 10 minutes, Iwaizumi?”

“No, since we haven’t been here for 10 minutes,” Iwaizumi snorted, picking up a package of onigiri. He replaced it with a scowl, unsure of what to get. “Remind me again, Matsukawa, why are we here?”

“Oikawa wanted us to get snacks.” Matsukawa sighed heavily, running a finger along one of the shelves. “He probably just wanted us out of the picture so that he and Takahiro could make out.”

Iwaizumi grimaced. “I didn’t need that visual,” he muttered, shaking his head. He glanced over as the door opened, admitting Kindaichi, Kunimi, Watari, Yahaba, and Kyoutani.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san,” Kindaichi squeaked. “Er, Oikawa-san sent us to get snacks because you and Matsukawa-san were apparently taking too long.”

The taller of the two third years snickered and shook his head, taking Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling him towards the door. “You guys pick snacks,” he directed the younger boys. “We have to go break some people up, quite literally.”

“Wait,” Iwaizumi said quickly, and stopped walking. Matsukawa glanced back at him, his caterpillar-like eyebrows raising slightly.

“Yes?”

“You owe me 500 yen.”

With a rather half-hearted curse Matsukawa dug out his wallet, after having checked that the couple indeed wasn’t making out. Their underclassmen were viewing them with varying degrees of confusion, which only heightened when Matsukawa leaned in and pecked Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“This is only because I love you,” he snorted, and handed the shorter male the 500 yen. Iwaizumi smirked triumphantly and the two left the convenience store, ignoring the puzzled stares from their classmates.

The walk back to school took longer than expected– mostly because Matsukawa insisted upon kissing Iwaizumi every time someone passed– but when they finally reached the gym, they were greeted with a sight that would scar them forever.

Oikawa and Hanamaki were sitting cross-legged in the middle of the gym, both of them shirtless, with a Ouija board between them.

“Dear Yamato-chan, ruler of the aliens, should Makki now take off his shorts~?” They both heard Oikawa purr, before Iwaizumi yelled and drew their attention.

“ _What the everloving fuck is going on?!_ ” Iwaizumi nearly shrieked, while Matsukawa burst into laughter. “Why are you– who the fuck– _what?_ ”

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa squeaked indignantly. “You didn’t even bring snacks!”

“Hey, Issei,” Hanamaki said lazily, and Matsukawa nodded back. Squabbles soon filled the air as Oikawa and Hanamaki _put their clothes back on,_ thankfully, and rose from the floor.

They’d seen Oikawa blush before, but damn, this was something else. “I can explain!” he said, his flaming blush spreading down his neck. “Makki and I wanted to try to spice up our sex life–”

“In the _gym?_ On the _floor?_ Using a _Ouija board?!_ ” Iwaizumi interrupted, and the other two burst out into laughter. Oikawa yelled in frustration and covered his face, shaking his head furiously.

“It was Makki’s idea,” he wailed, and Hanamaki’s eyes were tearing up from the laughter currently shaking his shoulders.

“It was not,” the pink-haired third year choked, shaking his head a little. “Tooru said ‘hey, Makki, I have a Ouija board and I want to have sex. Let’s get the other people out of the gym and fuck on the fl–”

“ _I did not!_ ” Oikawa yelped, then paused. “Wait, I never said we’d fuck on the _floor._ I was thinking the locker ro– ahh, fuck, I just admitted to it.”

“I cannot believe you two,” Iwaizumi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and allowing himself to be pulled into Matsukawa’s chest. “And Oikawa, why did you even _have_ a Ouija board?”

The captain scoffed. “I happen to like Ouija boards,” he said defensively. “I use them to contact the aliens that are most definitely near our world– _Makki, stop laughing!!_ ”

“This is too much for me,” Hanamaki said, gasping for air. “Tooru, you knew this was a bad idea, there was a pretty much definite chance we were going to get caught, wh… why…”

“You agreed to it,” Oikawa sniffled, picking up the Ouija board and stuffing it under his arm. “And like you’ve never done anything sexual in the locker room, _Iwa-chan._ ”

“I haven’t,” Iwaizumi answered, ignoring the slight snort from Matsukawa.

Oikawa dragged Hanamaki to the locker room so soon it was just Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, both of them still completely shocked about what they’d walked in on.

“Why is it unsurprising that Oikawa’s into Ouija boards?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning slightly.

“Apparently, he’s more into them than we’d been expecting.”

“Shut up.”

“Or, at least, into _something._ ”

“I said, shut up.”

“… Like, into Hanamaki.”

“ _Shut up!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, truly am sorry for this.


	4. Day 4: Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Isn't it a lovely night?_

There was supposed to be a meteor shower.

Iwaizumi lay flat on his back, staring up at the starry sky with wide eyes, expectantly waiting to see anything out of the ordinary. He slowly drug his gaze back towards the earth, landing easily on the relaxed form of Oikawa next to him, who was watching the heavens with half-lidded eyes.

It was Oikawa’s last night in Miyagi. He was headed to Tokyo the next morning on a volleyball scholarship, so of course, they were intent on spending Oikawa’s last night together.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa spoke suddenly, glancing over, “do you know the difference between a meteor, a meteorite, and a meteoroid?”

“No,” Iwaizumi answered without hesitation. “I think we learned that in junior high, Oikawa, so of course I don’t remember the difference.”

A soft hum parted Oikawa’s pink lips and he nodded a little, his rich brown eyes shifting towards the sky again. “A pity.”

 

_Isn’t a lovely night_  
_And so alive_  
_With fireflies_  
_Providing us their holy light_

 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi shot back lazily, licking his own lips quickly. “And why’s that?”

Oikawa blinked once, twice, before looking back at Iwaizumi. The older male was shocked to see that his eyes were swimming with tears. “Because I feel like a meteor,” he whispered.

Iwaizumi shifted closer, his chest suddenly feeling very constricted. “Oh?” He said back just as quietly. “So you feel like a giant rock hurtling through the atmosphere?”

The ex-captain gave a shaky laugh, sniffling weakly. “No, no,” he breathed, swallowing thickly. “I feel like a meteor because people can watch me burn and dissipate until I am no more, but I didn’t even make a difference. I-I never hit land. I never made an impact.”

 

_And here we made a bed of boughs_  
_And thistle down_  
_That we had found_  
_To lay upon the dewy ground_

 

“Why would you say that when you know it’s not true?” Iwaizumi asked after a moment heavy with silence, his voice steady and deep. He watched Oikawa flinch and turn away slightly, his hands clenching into fists.

“You’re my world, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled. “You’re my everything, but– nothing mattered, because I’m still leaving and you won’t miss me and–”

“Stop,” Iwaizumi interrupted, his tone still quiet but now somewhat strained. “Tooru, please, you know that’s not true.”

Oikawa took a few deep breaths, hastily wiping at his eyes. “I don’t,” he answered. “I _don’t_ know that, Iwa-ch-chan. Once this is all s-said and done, and I’m gone, I don’t know that you won’t just leave me.”

Iwaizumi let out a soft, indignant breath, shifting closer. “As if you could ever get rid of me,” he muttered, and kissed him gently.

 

_And wasn’t it a lovely breeze_  
_That swept the leaves_  
_Of arbor eaves_  
_And bent to brush our blushing knees_

 

The embrace was long, deep, loving. Iwaizumi only pulled away when his lungs were screaming for air, and based on the expression on Oikawa’s face, that had been his only reason too. Way up on a grassy hill far from everyone else Iwaizumi didn’t have to worry about restrictions, so he didn’t hesitate to pull Oikawa in close again and kiss him until the moon was on its descent in the sky. 

“I-Iwa-chan, I have to go home,” Oikawa shuddered as Iwaizumi nosed his neck and pulled down the zipper on the younger male’s sweater. The summer breeze was chill but their shared heat more than compensated, and Iwaizumi couldn’t tell what Oikawa was up to until there were hands on his shoulders, weakly pushing him away.

“Iwa-chan,” he said, his voice nearly a whimper, “it’s really late, I have to catch a train at 10 tomorrow, I…”

“Stay,” Iwaizumi answered, his voice soft and husky and wanting. “Please, Tooru.”

 

_And here we died our little deaths_  
_And we were left to catch our breaths_  
_So swiftly lifting from our chests_

 

“I’m going to miss you.”

The words were spoken quietly, truthfully, but were completely unnecessary. Iwaizumi was completely aware of that fact.

“Yeah, I know.”

When the breeze became too unbearable for their barely-clad forms to handle the two recently-graduated students began to redress, their movements rickety and reluctant. Iwaizumi paused his ministrations to look up and Oikawa did the same, just in time to see a meteor streak across the sky.

“Lucky,” Oikawa breathed, his eyes widening further. Iwaizumi’s heart tripped over itself in his chest before flopping into his stomach. He reached out and tugged Oikawa closer, kissing him almost desperately, as if it were a goodbye.

It might as well have been one.

 

_… Isn’t it a lovely night?_


	5. Day 5: Team Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?"

“Iwaizumi-san.”

At the sound of the soft, unfamiliar voice Iwaizumi turned, his eyes skimming over the boy who stood behind him. It was one of his underclassmen– Akaashi, perhaps? Iwaizumi had seen him around the school before, despite the fact he was only a first year– who was looking quite nervous.

“What is it, Akaashi-kun?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing to the side. The younger male reminded him of Oikawa, which was the last person he wanted to be thinking about right now.

“I was wondering if you could, ah…” the boy swallowed. “Accompany me to my first volleyball practice. I’m afraid I’ve yet to learn the ropes around here. I would ask Bokuto-san, but as you know, he’s a little…”

“Excitable?” Iwaizumi supplied, and Akaashi smiled a little. The expression definitely suited him.

“Exactly,” he said, and his voice was practically dripping with relief. “I’m sorry to bother you.”

“You didn’t,” answered Iwaizumi, but before he could say anything else, Akaashi was bowing his head and turning to leave. Iwaizumi frowned and glanced down at his watch– he’d better be off, as well.

***

“ _That’s_ why you didn’t ask me?!” Bokuto squawked after Akaashi had finished retelling how he and Iwaizumi had first met one another. “Because I was too ‘ _excitable_ ’?!”

Iwaizumi watched with amusement as the tips of Akaashi’s ears gradually grew pink. “You might be in the wrong tense, Bokuto-san,” he said weakly. “You’re _still_ too excitable.”

Bokuto’s owlish eyes stretched wide, almost comically so, and both of his classmates had to rush to comfort him. Iwaizumi’s hand brushed Akaashi’s and he hastily pulled back, ignoring the butterflies that had taken flight in his stomach at merely the simplest touch. Akaashi sighed and patted Bokuto’s shoulder, sending his darker-haired upperclassman a sheepish smile (queue more butterflies).

“Calm down, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi instructed gently. “I… If it helps at all, that wasn’t my only reason for going to Iwaizumi-san.”

Sniffling dramatically Bokuto looked up at him from where they sat on the gym floor, awaiting the rest of their team. “What was the other reason?”

Casting Iwaizumi another glance Akaashi cleared his throat, blinking quickly. “I had feelings for Iwaizumi-san last year,” he admitted, and Iwaizumi’s heart missed a few beats. “I wanted to get closer to him, so I–”

“I didn’t know you have a crush on Iwaizumi!” Bokuto interrupted, and Iwaizumi noticed that Akaashi’s blush had spread down to his neck.

“ _Had_ , Bokuto-san,” he corrected with perfect politeness. “You’re in the wrong tense again.”

Bokuto hesitated, then furrowed his brow. “What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?”

Iwaizumi nodded a little and Akaashi grimaced at the floor. “You have been known to be a bit idiotic,” said the former mildly, and Bokuto squawked again.

After another 5 minutes of calming him down Bokuto appeared fine enough to talk again, but was growing rapidly annoyed by the absence of their teammates. “You’ve had a crush on Iwaizumi ever since you met him,” the captain confirmed. “Even now, yes.”

“Bokuto-san, that is not the case,” Akaashi said wearily, but Bokuto was having none of it.

“Nu-uh, it’s totally true! You’re always admiring _his_ muscles instead of _mine_ and you always talk to him, and stuff, and you guys walk to the train together…”

Iwaizumi and Akaashi shared a quick, flustered look. “Bokuto, you’re embarrassing him,” Iwaizumi said with a frown. “You can’t back any of this up.”

Bokuto was silent for a moment. “Wait,” he said suddenly, “yes I can.”

After a long, hard look between the setter and the captain Akaashi’s eyes widened, and his blush _finally_ spread to his cheeks. “B-Bokuto-san, please don’t say anything about that,” he begged, and immediately, Iwaizumi’s interest was piqued.

“‘That’?” He questioned, and Akaashi shook his head furiously. Bokuto, however, was downright _gleeful_.

“Oh, pleeeeaase, Akaaaaashiiii?” He whined. “Iwaizumi’s totally into you, he should know!”

Iwaizumi gave a soft, surprised grunt. “Hey, now, don’t go making assumptions,” he accused, feeling his own cheeks start to heat up (because he was a relatively normal person, and his blush began at his cheeks, not at his ears.)

“No, no, you _told_ me!” Bokuto squeaked to Iwaizumi. “Last year! You were talking about how there was this _suuuuper_ pretty setter that you’d been pining after and, I mean, who else could it be except Akaashi???”

“He must have been talking about Oikawa-san,” said Akaashi, and both of the older boys could easily pick up on the irritation in his voice. “He’s pretty obviously still in love with him, so just– Bokuto-san, could you _please_ just let this go?”

Iwaizumi felt extremely light-headed. Not only had he been outed on _two_ crushes he’d had in the past year, but he was also itching to know what Bokuto was withholding (despite the fact that he knew it was none of his business).

Before anyone could say anything else a few of their teammates trickled into the gym and Iwaizumi stood hastily, blinking a few times and attempting to sift through what he’d just been told. He glanced over at Akaashi, but the younger male was as impassive as ever.

“Akaashi,” Iwaizumi said, making the taller boy jump a little, “could I talk to you for a sec? In the locker room?”

Bokuto hooted loudly and Akaashi sent him a scathing look, before turning back towards Iwaizumi and nodding slightly. “I don’t see why not,” he replied in a voice that was only quivering slightly. The two made their way to the locker room, where Iwaizumi was already regretting his decision but was also thinking ‘fuck it, I’ve lusted after him long enough, haven’t I?’

Akaashi turned and suddenly Iwaizumi couldn’t stop focusing on his soft, long lashes, or the way his hands were clasped nervously behind his back, or how his throat constricted under the pale, smooth skin as he swallowed. “Iwaizumi-san–”

He was, of course, interrupted by Iwaizumi taking those few dreaded steps and closing the distance between them. Akaashi’s back hit the wall and his eyes were locked almost expectantly on Iwaizumi, which caused the older male’s pulse to spike.

Iwaizumi raised a hand and gently cupped Akaashi’s cheek, and before he allowed too much time to reconsider, leaned in and kissed him softly.

Taking Iwaizumi completely by surprise Akaashi pressed closer, threading both hands into his short hair, parting his lips eagerly. Iwaizumi had _not_ been expecting Akaashi to be so forward but there were no complaints on his end, and he slid his tongue forward until it met the younger male’s.

The locker room door suddenly burst open and Iwaizumi jumped back, his breathing already slightly labored. Bokuto stood in the doorway, a triumphant grin dominating his features.

“I _knew_ it!” He yelped, and Iwaizumi nearly groaned. He glanced over as Akaashi pushed himself off of the wall, tugging Iwaizumi back out into the gym.

“Come on, Iwaizumi-san,” he breathed, and smiled mischievously. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

“Wait,” Iwaizumi said quickly, and Akaashi glanced back.

“Yes?” He implored patiently, his eyes flickering over at their curious teammates who’d _finally_ decided to show up to practice.

“What was the thing that you refused Bokuto to tell me about?” Iwaizumi asked, and Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“That’s a story for another time, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi said nervously, and Iwaizumi resisted the urge to scowl.

***

Less than an hour after practice had finished, Iwaizumi got a text.

**Bokuto** :  
i caught him mxsturbating and when he cxme he said ur name

**Me** :  
Why did you censor that so much

**Bokuto** :  
b/c good upperclassmen dont talk about their underclassmen jacking off, obviously!!!

**Me** :  
Do I want to know how/where you walked in on him ‘mxsterbating’..?

**Bokuto** :  
locker room showers

**Me** :  
I really didn’t need to know that.

(As it turned out, that information came in handy later on. Although Akaashi was _not_ pleased with Bokuto, the sex more than made up for it.)


	6. Day 6: Role Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're really dumb sometimes, Iwa-chan."

Practice was grueling. Iwaizumi let out a soft puff of breath as he served powerfully over the net, wiping some sweat from his brow. Oikawa-- partially the coach, but mostly Oikawa-- had been working the team extra hard in preparation for inter-high semifinals. He knew that Oikawa was eager to battle against Karasuno-- partially other teams, but mostly Karasuno-- yet Iwaizumi knew that he wasn’t the only one treading a fine line between ‘working hard’ and ‘sustaining injuries from working _too_ hard’. Oikawa, of all people, knew _just_ how fine that line was.

“Iwaizumi-san!” A borderline nervous voice called out and Iwaizumi turned, heaving a breath, to see Kindaichi standing a little ways away clutching a volleyball. “Er-- could you help me with my serves, please?”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi answered, admittedly a little relieved. Helping Kindaichi would allow him to take a break from his own taxing practice.

Kindaichi licked his lips and stepped closer, switching the volleyball between his deft hands. Iwaizumi frowned and snatched it away, casting the younger male a rather concerned look.

“Are you alright, Kindaichi?” He asked, pursing his lips. “You seem kinda on-edge.”

“I-I…” Kindaichi trailed off. “I’m just a little apprehensive. Oikawa-san’s been getting really intense.”

Iwaizumi glowered in their captain’s direction, annoyance twinging in his stomach. “He’s going to overwork all of us on top of himself,” he said, glancing back at Kindaichi. “Promise me you’ll stop when you need to, alright?”

“Alright,” Kindaichi agreed, biting his lower lip. “Iwaizumi-san, I’ve actually… I’ve always really admired you.”

One of the vice-captain’s eyebrows arched. “Is that so?” He inquired, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smile. “And why’s that?”

“Well… you’ve been able to put up with Oikawa-san for so many years,” he said weakly, and Iwaizumi couldn’t contain the warm laugh that tumbled from his lips.

“I suppose that’s true,” he chuckled. “Anyway, Kindaichi-- serves?”

The taller male jolted, blinked, then nodded. “O-oh, yeah,” he muttered sheepishly. Beside them, Kunimi scoffed quietly.

Choosing to ignore Kunimi’s (unhelpful? unnecessary?) addition Iwaizumi guided Kindaichi to the side a little, handing him back the volleyball.

“Show me your current serve,” he directed, although he’d already seen it before. Kindaichi swallowed and nodded, taking a half-step forward with his left foot and easily serving the ball over the net. Iwaizumi frowned.

“I don’t see why you need my help,” he said with a shrug. “Your serve seems perfectly fine to me.”

“But--” Kindaichi broke off, clearing his throat before continuing. “Ah, it doesn’t really hold any _power_ in it. It’s always picked up really easily, and yours are…”

Iwaizumi smiled a little. “I think it’s mostly just a matter of working on jump serves,” he began.

From there the two worked almost tirelessly, but even when practice was called to a close, neither of them felt satisfied.

“We can just continue on this tomorrow, yeah?” Iwaizumi asked, lifting the hem of his shirt to mop some of the sweat trickling down his neck. Although he saw Kindaichi’s eyes flicker down to the suddenly exposed skin on his stomach, he thought nothing of it.

“Yep,” Kindaichi squeaked, and before Iwaizumi could add anything else, the younger male was skittering off to the locker room.

Without warning Oikawa breezed past him, clapping Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’re really dumb sometimes, Iwa-chan,” he chirped, and the shorter male bristled indignantly.

“What do you mean by that?” He growled, and stomped after Oikawa into the locker room. The captain rolled his eyes and smiled a little _too_ serenely.

“You know that you’re bad at picking up on vibes, right?” Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose as he opened his locker.

“I beg to differ,” he said, slipping off his shirt. The room seemed to get a little quieter. “I can always tell when you’re about to throw a hissy fit, like when you and Kuroo were--”

“Anything occurring between Tetsu-chan and I is beside the point,” Oikawa nearly shrieked, glaring at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “What I _meant_ was that you can never tell when people feel a certain way towards _you._ "

Iwaizumi slipped on a fresh shirt and hesitated, glancing over at Oikawa. “What do you mean?” He repeated.

Oikawa merely laughed at him, opting to instead fix his hair instead of elaborating. With a slightly irritated sigh Iwaizumi finished changing, grimacing at the soreness he was met with in his shoulders and back. “Oi, Shittykawa, hurry up,” he drawled, slinging his bag over one shoulder and raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, I think I’ll be a moment, Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa sang, grinning widely. “Why don’t you walk with Kindaichi?”

Kindaichi promptly dropped the deodorant he was attempting to apply, which made both Kunimi and Watari snicker. “Wh-what?” He squeaked. Iwaizumi didn’t miss the thumbs-up Oikawa gave him.

“Well?” The brown-haired boy prompted gleefully. “Hurry up, Kindaichi, Prince Charming won’t wait forever~!”

Iwaizumi blinked quickly at the nickname, but shook his head a little and glanced over at Kindaichi. He was being physically pushed over by Watari, and eventually, he gave in and trudged over.

“If you didn’t want to walk with me that much, you should have just said something,” Iwaizumi chided, and Kindaichi’s eyes widened a little.

“That’s not it,” he said quickly, but offered no further explanation.

The walk to the train was fairly brief, objectively speaking, but Iwaizumi was walking slowly on purpose. He couldn’t help but notice how his shoulder would occasionally brush Kindaichi’s-- and every time that happened the younger male would force his gaze away, blushing furiously-- or how when he slipped his hand from his pocket his knuckles brushed Kindaichi’s.

When the train station was in sight Iwaizumi took a deep breath, before reaching out with a few fingers and tugging Kindaichi’s hand into his own. Iwaizumi glanced over to meet Kindaichi’s gaze, and gave him a soft smile upon seeing the confusion and surprise in his eyes.

“Relax,” he said quietly, and threaded his fingers between the younger male’s. Kindaichi walked stiffly for the next few feet but relaxed afterwards, his eyes bright but bashfully trained on the ground.

After that, however, the walk was seemingly over in a heartbeat. Iwaizumi grimaced as his train pulled up, so he turned to Kindaichi and smiled.

“See you tomorrow?” He asked, and squeezed Kindaichi’s hand a little. The other male nodded quickly and grinned, his blush reigning supreme from his shoulders-up. Iwaizumi cracked a slightly larger smile and pulled his hand away, waving and walking towards his train.

When he glanced back he saw Kindaichi bouncing up and down on his heels, his face buried in his hands, and Iwaizumi couldn’t contain the affection that curled in his chest.  
  
‘ _Role model, hm?_ ’ He thought to himself, and grinned. ‘ _Lucky me._ ’


	7. Chapter 7: Au (Ancient Greece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to _survive_."

Iwaizumi stared through the gaping hole in the wall, his head spinning and his vision flickering. Out the opening he could see people running about, shouting and cursing and crying, a few even praying, although Iwaizumi knew that no prayers could save them now. He closed his eyes as his gut constricted, and thought ‘ _oh god, how easy it would be to just give up now…_ ’

A panicked yell from behind him jolted him out of his unrealistic fantasy and he stumbled, the very earth rocking under his feet. Desperately trying to regain his balance Iwaizumi turned, bracing himself against the one somewhat intact wall, and lifted his head.

A few feet away stood Oikawa, his chiton torn and bloodied, his hair in disarray. “ _Hajime_!” He screamed, and Iwaizumi winced as the earth shook a little more. Feeling his knees begin to weaken Iwaizumi groaned, scrabbling for any purchase along the wall. Oikawa hurried forwards, yanking Iwaizumi closer by his own thoroughly ruined chlamys, and pulled the soldier close.

“I’m getting you out of here,” Oikawa hissed, and Iwaizumi tried to pull himself away.

“My sister,” he crooned, reaching out towards the broken wall. “Sh-she ran…”

The house shook and a few crumbling mud bricks fell from the ceiling, nearly hitting the two males. Iwaizumi grit his teeth and stepped forwards, accidentally pulling the younger male with him. Oikawa yanked him back as more debris rained from the ceiling, and again, Iwaizumi barely managed to avoid getting crushed. When Oikawa began to pull him Iwaizumi made no move to protest, and allowed himself to be guided out into the courtyard.

With blood dripping into his vision Iwaizumi began to trip and managed to fall flat onto his face, his head spinning. “Some soldier you are!” Oikawa sobbed, and tried to haul him up again. “Hajime,  _Hajime,_ please…”

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold on anymore. With his consciousness slipping he struggled to sit up, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Oikawa’s tearstreaked face as the world began to collapse around them.

***

He was being rocked to sleep; no, he was being punched very, very gently on either side. Perhaps by the general? He never did like Iwaizumi, although he was only a rank lower, which hardly condoned punching.

Wait, no-- he was on a boat.

Iwaizumi let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes, the stormy skies high above him shifting slowly from side to side. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying desperately to ignore the splitting pain from his temples as he sat up.

Before he could even register where he was a wave of seasickness hit him and Iwaizumi threw himself towards the side of the boat, hacking violently a few times but producing nothing. When some of his senses returned he could feel a soothing hand on his back and he turned a little, squinting at the figure.

“Tooru,” he breathed, and felt like weeping with relief. Gradually the other’s face came into view and Iwaizumi struggled to cope with seeing the blood, tears, and sweat clouding Oikawa’s normally unblemished face.

“Oh, praise the gods, you’re alive,” Oikawa croaked, and the hand came up to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek. Iwaizumi blinked once, twice, and swallowed against the nausea building in his throat.

“Could you tell me,” he said slowly, painfully, “what the hell is going on?”

Oikawa merely pointed back towards the shore, his eyes watering, and Iwaizumi drug his gaze over with great reluctance.

Athens was gone-- or, at least, mostly so. The ground where it had been was shifting and swimming with the consistency of water, with the rolling hills surrounding the destructed city stretching up high towards the heavens. Iwaizumi looked on in horror, watching as what few survivors running around were slowly swallowed up by the quaking earth.

“It’s Gaea,” Oikawa whispered, his voice tremoring. “She’s angry about _something_ , and I don’t-- she isn’t--”

“What the hell is that,” Iwaizumi asked, his voice barely audible, as he pointed a shaking finger towards the docks (or, alternatively, where the docks had _been_ ).

Oikawa gave an audible whimper, shaking his head furiously from side to side. “Charybdis,” he said shakily, his eyes locked on the rapidly shrinking whirlpool that was associated with the horrid creature. “Mattsun and Makki were on the docks, they were trying to get to sea, I couldn’t d-do anything, I watched them get swallowed by her-- she’s opening her mouth more than three times, that t-talkative bit--”

“How are we any safer out here?!” Iwaizumi yelled hoarsely, and Oikawa’s eyes widened at the interruption. “What about my _sister?_ Your Dad is in the oligarchy, h-he must have some idea why the gods are revolting--”

“Keep your voice down!!” Oikawa shrieked, then lowered his as well. “I d-don’t know. When the ground started shaking-- like, really horribly-- I ran to you but you’d hit your head, you were barely conscious, mumbling about your sister, I-- I don’t _know!_ ”

Through his pain and trauma-induced haze Iwaizumi desperately tried to focus, attempting to ignore the inhuman shrieks and cries coming from the shore. The wind was gradually picking up and their small sailboat was being coaxed farther out into the water, though there wasn’t anywhere to go. The Sea of Crete was becoming dangerous, obviously, what with all of the deep-dwelling monsters being awoken and drawn towards them.

“Oh, no no no no,” Oikawa whispered, “the whirlpool is gone. Charybdis moved, Hajime, we’re going to _die_ \--”

“We’re not going to die,” Iwaizumi interrupted, gritting his teeth from the excruciating, debilitating pain in his temple. “We have to get out of the sea, get to one of the bordering-- or, sail down-- we just get out of Grecian terri--”

Iwaizumi froze as his eyes landed on the water, something huge and ominous very obviously shifting beneath them. The boat swayed fiercely and Oikawa raised his arms, his eyes squeezed shut, and began to beg and cry and pray. Iwaizumi’s resolve was weakening by the second and he grasped at the younger male’s arm, his stomach churning.

“It’s not over,” he whispered.

“It i-is,” Oikawa sobbed. “The charybdis normally stays in the Strait of Messina, if she’s over here then… th-then…”

Iwaizumi shuddered, the boat tipping precariously. His eyes snapped over as _something_ shot up from the water a few hundred feet away, shrieking loudly-- a nereid. The normally melodious voice of the nereid was replaced with a blood-curdling scream, but that didn’t stop the small flicker of hope igniting in his chest.

“A nereid,” he said quietly, unable to be heard over the immeasurable ruckus. “Tooru, a nereid! They help sailors, we might get a chance to--”

The nereid shot up again, still screaming, but her efforts to escape were in vain. The charybdis was stirring under the water and slowly opened her mouth, and just as she was going to be swallowed, their boat began to be pulled towards the creature.

“The scylla,” Oikawa yelled, his eyes bloodshot and wide. “If the charybdis is here, then the scylla will be too--”

Oikawa was cut off as a tremendous wave hit the boat from… below? Iwaizumi yelled hoarsely as about seven or eight more nereids shot up from the water, their arms flung outwards, their collective power carrying the small boat out on an impossibly large wave. Iwaizumi fell to the deck, the entire world spinning around him in chaos, his stomach falling and pretty much vanishing altogether as the hectic wave sent the boat farther out into the sea.

He couldn’t take any more of this. Clutching a wailing Oikawa closer Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, sending up a silent prayer to any heavenly being that was still listening that at least Oikawa would get out alive.

And, with that, he blacked out again.

***

Silence.

Iwaizumi awoke to silence.

After lying completely still for a few heartbeats Iwaizumi realized that he wasn’t in any pain and his eyes snapped open, nearly hollering at the sight of someone looming over him.

“Relax,” the woman said softly, and Iwaizumi felt himself to do almost not of his own will. The woman sat back a little, her expression serene, as she observed Iwaizumi.

“Who are you?” Iwaizumi whispered, and was equal parts delighted and confused to find that his voice was steady and clear. The woman smiled.

“Aceso,” she answered softly, and realization swept over Iwaizumi. Unsure of what to do he bowed his head, his heartbeat kicking into overdrive as he struggled to sit up.

“I’m sorry for being so disrespectful,” he said quickly. “I… You healed me?”

The goddess nodded a little, pressing a few gentle fingertips to Iwaizumi’s temple. Serenity flooded Iwaizumi’s veins. “I healed your lover, too,” she murmured, and the ex-soldier’s eyes widened.

“Oikawa,” he breathed. “Wh-where is he?”

Aceso shifted to the side a little, revealing Oikawa, who was lying motionless on the deck. Iwaizumi scrambled forward, his eyes watering, as he cupped one of Oikawa’s cheeks. “He’ll wake up?” He asked, swallowing.

“Yes,” a different voice answered, and it was only then that Iwaizumi remembered Aceso was often seen around her four sisters and father. He turned slowly, his stomach writhing nervously upon seeing the other goddesses and god.

Now that he was no longer fixated on the ground or Oikawa Iwaizumi looked around, his stomach dropping upon seeing no land in any direction. “Where--”

“Greece is no longer safe,” one of the goddesses-- Iaso, he thought-- interrupted. “Mount Olympus would have been the best bet, but unfortunately, it’s out of the picture.”

“Where will we go?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice no longer quite as steady. “What are we going to do? Are there any survivors?”

Asklepios smiled grimly. “Quite the inquisitive one,” he chuckled, and Iwaizumi swallowed against the knot in his throat. “From what we can tell, you and your companion may be the only ones that survived the gruesome attack on Athens. With the heavenly bodies divided like this, a safe place might be difficult to come across.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, pushing aside the fact that his sister, parents, and friends were all dead for the time being. “ _What are we going to do?_ ” He repeated, his eyes wide. The god’s smile widened and he shifted closer, his eyes dark and serious.  
  
“You’re going to _survive_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that concludes Iwaizumi week ;-; I don't want it to go...  
> I really enjoyed writing for this au, but since I had to research a lot of the terms used, I'm not entirely sure on their accuracy (I apologize for any errors)  
> Anyway-- to everyone who's read this far I thank you, and I hope that you enjoyed my contribution!


End file.
